<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>悄悄 by woozi1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559902">悄悄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi1122/pseuds/woozi1122'>woozi1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hozi, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi1122/pseuds/woozi1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>悄悄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬天的地铁也依旧是人多到能将人挤出汗的程度</p><p>李知勋被权顺荣环在手臂里保护着，额头附着一层汗打湿了刘海，潮红的脸藏在羽绒服的领子里，任谁看都是被这充满了二氧化碳的空间闷得发红出汗</p><p>真正的原因只有李知勋和权顺荣两人知道</p><p>跳蛋开着中档被李知勋的后穴紧紧吸附着，权顺荣塞的位置也巧妙，偏偏是让李知勋舒服却又不能达到顶端的地方</p><p>地铁在轨道上的声音正好阻挡了身边陌生人的耳朵，权顺荣就仗着这个优势附在他耳边说荤话</p><p>“知勋前面是不是已经冒水了啊”</p><p>“知勋的小穴很湿呢，我都能听到水声了”</p><p>李知勋羞得只能把自己脸往羽绒服里躲，试图让领子盖过自己的耳朵不去听权顺荣的荤话</p><p>权顺荣当然有办法治他，顺着地铁进站刹车的那一下胯顺势往李知勋屁股一顶，跳蛋随着李知勋突然一缩不偏不倚地压在李知勋的敏感点上</p><p>李知勋顿时觉得自己脑子一片空白，唯一的念头就是不能在地铁里射出来，味道会很大</p><p>“权顺荣，快停下来！”李知勋转过身瞪着权顺荣，示意他不要闹得太过</p><p>“知勋这就不行了啊，你看还没到最大档呢”权顺荣笑着从口袋掏出遥控器，“你说我调到最大档会怎么样？”边说边把按钮拨到顶</p><p>“混蛋……”突然的一下加快差点就让李知勋腿软跪在地上，权顺荣眼疾手快地撑住他，李知勋把脸躲在权顺荣胸口，掩盖时不时忍不住的低吟</p><p>这也给权顺荣多了作案的机会，宽大的羽绒服挡住两个人的身子，权顺荣的手不安分地附上李知勋早已鼓起来的小包“要快点帮知勋弄出来才行呢”</p><p>“不要……”李知勋想拉开权顺荣的手却被反握着和权顺荣的手一起活动</p><p>囊袋隔着两层布料被权顺荣抓在手里揉捏，棉布内裤的磨砺感把快感放大了好几倍，指甲时不时刮过柱头激得李知勋保证不了下一秒会不会射出来</p><p>“顺荣……我错了……”李知勋当然知道让权顺荣在地铁这么玩他的源头，平常不会道歉的他硬是为了维护面子认了错</p><p>“嗯？”权顺荣停下了手上的动作，低头看着埋在自己胸膛的小人，看不到小人的脸，发鬓旁耳朵红得跟熟透了似的</p><p>“知勋说什么？”权顺荣知道李知勋面子薄，却还是忍不住要逗逗他，毕竟听到李知勋道歉可比登天还难</p><p>“我说我错了……”李知勋咬着牙又重复了一次</p><p>“知勋没有错，知勋怎么会错呢”权顺荣并不打算放过他，反而一双眼睛笑得无辜</p><p>得寸进尺啊权顺荣，李知勋咬牙切齿地想</p><p>后穴的快感像滚雪球一样越来越大，耳边传来到站的广播李知勋也没顾得上那么多，拉着权顺荣就穿过人潮往车站的卫生间走，后穴的液体顺着大腿根往下流再被布料吸进去，走一步都是凉飕飕的，激得李知勋腿都在打颤</p><p>锁上卫生间的门李知勋已经到极限了，手忙脚乱的将裤子脱下却还是沾到了一些射出来的精液，李知勋靠在墙壁上喘气，眼睛却瞪着站在他眼前笑盈盈的肇事者</p><p>“知勋真骚呢”权顺荣用手指将还在运作的跳蛋夹出来关掉，顺手扔进厕所里的垃圾桶</p><p>“知勋知道自己现在的样子多性感吗”权顺荣捏着李知勋的下巴，对准那还在喘气的唇就吻了上去</p><p>也不能说是吻，说是惩罚更准确一点，舌头被权顺荣勾着交缠，力度大得李知勋喘不过气，像是老虎发现自己的领地被人侵犯，拼了命一样要捍卫，凶狠到咬破了李知勋的嘴唇，血腥味混着唾液冲到鼻腔，李知勋不恼，他只觉得好笑，笑权顺荣是个醋包</p><p>不过就是今天在茶水间，李知勋的杯子不知道被谁放到高处了，李知勋也没多想，随口就让小师弟帮他拿，反应过来的时候权顺荣那嘴巴早撅的老高了，</p><p>想到权顺荣当时的脸色李知勋忍不住笑了出来，权顺荣这会就觉得委屈了，埋在李知勋的胸口冲他抱怨“你还笑呢，你都不知道我有多难受，明明我就在旁边你还叫你那小师弟”</p><p>“我不就是顺口嘛，哪想这么多”李知勋笑着揉了一把权顺荣的头发“醋王啊你”</p><p>“还不是只吃你的醋啊”权顺荣使坏地在李知勋胸上啃了一口，“知勋倒是爽了，可我还难受呢”权顺荣故意压着李知勋的下身顶了顶自己鼓起来的小包</p><p>“禽兽啊权顺荣……”李知勋被权顺荣拖起两条腿环在他的腰上，失去束缚的下身顶在自己的穴口，刚进了个头又退出去，“你到底进不进啊”李知勋有点恼了，得不到满足的感觉挠的李知勋心痒痒</p><p>权顺荣一眯眼，倒是一挺腰就到了底，虽然被跳蛋开阔过但还是有些紧，特别李知勋还故意缩穴口夹他的棒子，又紧又热的感觉刺激他的大脑，然后转换为腰部的动力狠狠撞着李知勋</p><p>“呼……太深了……”权顺荣每一下都撞到李知勋的敏感点，刺激得李知勋收紧了夹在权顺荣腰上的腿，射过一次的下身也因为快感再次抬了头，尖端冒出的水随着权顺荣的动作在权顺荣肚子上划出一道道不规则的水痕</p><p>“知勋下面吃的好紧啊，你摸摸看”权顺荣拉着李知勋的手摸上他们交合的地方，感受到自己被撑开的穴口李知勋更是羞得脸红不敢和权顺荣对视，开口想骂他，唇齿间冒出的却是被顶得支离破碎的喘息，索性直接埋在权顺荣颈窝由着他</p><p>权顺荣直接将他压在墙上，下身更是用力的往里一进，李知勋便尖叫着射了出来，白浊顺着权顺荣的肚子往下滑，李知勋刚想骂人又被吻住了，气得他咬了一口在他口腔里作乱的舌头</p><p>不知道过了多久权顺荣才释放出来，未了还扯了一张纸塞进李知勋的后穴</p><p>“宝贝要含着我们的儿子到家哦”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>